Sensaciones y sentimientos
by Carupin
Summary: A Hak cada día le cuesta más reprimir sus sentimientos. Yona comienza a darse cuenta de que la distancia que él esta manteniendo con ella no es de su agrado. Spoiler capítulo 123. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Hak/Yona**

 **Advertencia: basado en el capítulo 123**

* * *

Buscar su contacto era algo tan natural para él como respirar y respirar era algo vital…

Estar a junto a ella lo era todo para él, sin embargo estar a su lado estaba llevándose poco a poco la cordura…

Resistirse a sus impulsos primarios estaba costándole cada vez más trabajo, y es que no sabía cómo era posible, pero era como si cada día ella se volviese más hermosa; como si sus sentimientos por ella aumentaran conforme pasaban las horas.

—¡Hak! —lo llamó.

Era la segunda vez que lo llamaba, y él había hecho la primera vez como si no la hubiese escuchado. Estaba comenzando a temer el estar junto a ella a solas… aunque si debía ser honesto, el estar rodeado de más personas no aminoraba los pensamientos impropios que tenía acerca de ella.

—¡Hak! —reiteró —. ¿Dónde estás?

El tono de la voz de la princesa había variado a uno que evidenciaba impaciencia. Pasó su mano por su cabello en un gesto que demostraba resignación ante el destino que él mismo se estaba forzando a llevar.

Podía ser tan frustrante… sin embargo aunque él se estuviera forzando a estar a su lado, lo cierto era que a la vez era algo que necesitaba y quería hacer.

—Maldición… —susurró.

Bajó del árbol del que estaba, y sigilosamente se acercó a ella.

—Princesa Yona —mencionó su nombre —. ¿Me buscabas?

Ella se sobresaltó ante la irrupción, y tras salir de su estupefacción lo quedó mirando fijamente por lo que parecieron minutos, pero estaba seguro que habían sido escasos segundos, los necesarios para que su corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez.

—Yoon preparó esto para todos, y sólo faltabas tú… —explicó.

Ella extendió sus brazos y le mostró un cuenco.

Le venía bien, tenía hambre, y en su afán de alejarse de la princesa había trepado a ese árbol antes de la cena. Imaginó que guardarían su parte, pero no contó con que la misma persona de la que intentaba tomar algo de distancia en la medida de lo posible, fuera quien se lo personalmente se encargaría de la entrega. La vida era muy irónica en algunos casos, y se burlaba de su creciente necesidad de ella, dado que buscaba apartarse de esa mujer y habían terminado juntos; a solas…

Tuvo cuidado de no rozar sus manos al tomar el cuenco y se prestó a comer. Su estómago lo agradeció...

—Oye… Hak… —habló la princesa.

Siguió comiendo y le hizo un gesto para darle entender de que la estaba escuchando.

—¿Por qué tú…? Hak… ¿por qué evitas tocarme? —consultó con timidez.

Se atoró con un trozo de carne que no alcanzó a masticar ante la impresión que esa pregunta, aparentemente surgida de la nada, fue hecha.

La princesa se acercó a él para ayudarlo, pero él casi por inercia y en medio de su atragantamiento, reaccionó y se alejó de su contacto. Al parecer, el que la estuviese evitando, no era algo que estuviera haciendo disimuladamente, como imaginó. Ella lo había notado…

Ya no se estaba atorando, pero la mirada lastimada de ella hizo que el aire dejara de fluir a su alrededor.

—Princesa Yona… —habló finalmente.

En sus ojos pudo ver que ella estaba afectada.

—Volveré con los demás —anunció ella.

Ella se volteó en dirección a la fogata que habían hecho, y antes de poder dar más que un par de pasos Hak decidió detenerla antes de que avanzara más, sujetándola de la mano.

—Princesa… —habló él.

No se giró hacia él, pero tampoco intento soltarse, y él la rodeó hasta estar frente a ella, quien tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, evitando mirarlo; con el miedo que le provocaba las reacciones de su cuerpo a ser tocado por ella, había terminado hiriéndola sin estarlo buscando.

—Es sólo tu imaginación —desestimó él.

La princesa Yona levantó su mirada hacia él, la que estaba acuosa, pero que también poseía una determinación que él estaba empezando a apreciar en ella con más frecuencia de la que le gustaba. Esa mirada siempre terminaba trayéndole problemas, pero a la vez hacia que la admirara más y más.

—¡No es mi imaginación! ¡No me tomes por una tonta! —exclamó.

Ella no podía estar más equivocada, porque no podría parecer una tonta aunque lo intentase, y aunque había estado evitándolo por todos los medios, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con apremio, dejando caer su peso en sus piernas, y llevándola consigo en el proceso.

La princesa no hizo reclamo alguno por aquella muestra de afecto y aprovechándose de eso, su mano izquierda subió desde su espalda hasta su pelo, el cual acaricio con premura, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo lo tranquilizador de ese gesto, pero que repercutió en la imperiosa necesidad de olfatear su cabello.

—No, Hak… no huelas mi cabello —solicitó ella.

Esa petición fue escuchada, pero no aceptada, porque en ese momento él ya no podía detenerse.

—Hak… —repitió ella.

Había descendido desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta su cuello, donde el olor que a diario él sentía, concentrarse, y descontrolándolo todavía más.

—Princesa… —murmuró en su oído.

Esa voz él no la reconocía. Nunca había hablado de ese modo con ella ni con nadie, pero no era como si tuviera elección. Estaba excitado y estaba junto a quien despertaba toda esa agitación. Estaba en trance; le había sucedido una vez con el incidente de la miel y las espinas, una segunda vez cuando ella había sido secuestrada y luego encontrada, y en esa tercera oportunidad, apenas siquiera era consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor, fuera de ellos dos…

Rozó sus labios en su cuello, ascendiendo por su fina mandíbula, para detenerse finalmente en una de sus mejillas.

—No juegues conmigo —pidió ella —. No te entiendo… Me estás confundiendo.

Desde hacía un par de noches que el contacto entre ellos se estaba volviendo más íntimo y estar pululando alrededor de ella estaba trayendo consecuencias a su sanidad mental y física.

No la había besado todavía, pero nadie podría entender lo difícil que le estaba resultando contenerse...

—No intentes comprenderme —respondió mirándola embelesado —. Cabe la posibilidad de que descubras cosas que podrían asquearte…

Ella, quien para su sorpresa también tenía la mirada medio perdida, lo abrazó por el cuello y se sintió un degenerado al notar que la cercanía entre su rostro y sus pechos era escasa.

Él la deseaba porque la amaba. Era difícil para él poder separar el aspecto físico de sus sentimientos, y esa cercanía, y el que ella no lo alejara, no hacía más que sustentar ese anhelo tan secreto como pecaminoso.

—No hay nada de ti que pudiera provocarme rechazo, Hak —dijo con seguridad.

—Princesa… no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo —aseguró.

La princesa dejó de abrazarlo, y él no supo si estar agradecido de que se distanciara, o de volver a acercarla él mismo.

Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza, enfatizando el rechazo a sus palabras. Los ojos de ella brillaban, tanto como el resplandor de la luna en el lago que no estaba mucho más allá.

Estaba perdido, y él lo sabía. No había modo de que no pudiera estarlo.

—No rehúyo de tu contacto —aclaró él —. Escapo de otras cosas…

—¿Qué cosas? —averiguó ella con curiosidad.

Hak miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no caer bajo el embrujo de su abrumadora belleza, y no terminar expresando cosas que no deberían ser dichas.

—¿Hak? —insistió ella.

Él amaba como sonaba su nombre en su voz y todavía más si eso se complementaba con el contacto de sus maltratadas manos en su rostro; esas mismas manos que alguna vez habían sido las más suaves que lo habían tocado…

—Perdóname, princesa —expresó su sentir.

Ella lo miró sin comprender el por qué se disculpaba, pero él sólo había puesto un parche antes de la herida, porque no fue capaz de conseguir contener más esos sentimientos que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su alma, porque se adueñó de sus labios, y el aire se hizo incompatible con su necesidad; dejó de respirar cuando ella, sin que se lo estuviera imaginando, respondió a su repentina muestra de afecto.

Estaba preparado para que ella lo abofeteara y lo alejara, para que lo rechazara y le gritara un par de cosas que con seguridad merecía, pero no para que le respondiera de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Él no tenía experiencia, y podía estar casi completamente seguro de que ella tampoco, sin embargo no creía que pudiera ser mejor que eso.

Tantos años reprimiendo esos sentimientos para finalmente terminar con ella hincada frente a él, besándolo…

Eso debía ser parte de algún otro sueño de los que seguro Jae Ha sería el digno poseedor, aunque él era menos honesto con eso, él también los tenía. Más seguido de lo que gustaba, pero eran un consuelo para su corazón que no podía ser confortado de otra forma.

—¡Princesa Yona! -gritó la Víbora Albina

Escuchó el grito de Ki Ja, llamando a la princesa, y él despertó de su letargo. El beso no había sido parte de otro sueño, había ocurrido y no sabía qué hacer. Ambos se quedaron mirando y él pudo apreciar que ella estaba notablemente sonrojada; él se sentía acalorado, lo más seguro era que él también lo estuviera.

—¡Princesa! —volvió a llamarla.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir, por lo que él se levantó con rapidez y le extendió una mano a ella, quien la tomó, y tras levantarse ambos notaron que seguían unidos por ese contacto.

Ella al darse cuenta, retiró la mano como si las manos de él la quemaran.

—Debemos volver —dijo él.

—¡Sí! —dijo ella demasiado entusiasta —. Y-yo… iré.

La princesa dio unos pasos y luego miró hacia atrás, y al encontrarse nuevamente sus miradas, ella se volvió a sonrojar, y fue de vuelta en dirección a donde estaban los demás.

Él por otro lado, tenía otro problema bajo sus pantalones que no lo hacía apto para regresar con los otros, y debía esperar para poder volver, pero de momento se quedaría en ese lugar, intentado convencerse a sí mismo que todo lo que había pasado no lo había imaginado, ni tampoco había sido el mejor sueño de toda su vida…

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **Recientemente vi el anime y quedé tan fascinada que leí el manga desde donde quedó la animación, y en un día leí hasta el 130. Me enamoré de Hak, de los dragones, e incluso un poco de Yona también.**

 **Me especializo en lemon, así que si a alguien quiere seguir leyéndome, me avisa, la continuación seria lemon.**

 **Hasta pronto, espero...**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Hak/Yona**

 **Advertencia: spoiler del capítulo número 123  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Le costó más tiempo del que creyó poder regresar junto con los demás, y es que cada vez que recordaba cómo se había sentido besándola, cualquier avance que hubiese hecho, sufría un retroceso, y para cuando estuvo apto para reunirse con los demás, él volvió, y se encontró con que todos estaban descansando; agradeció en particular que Jae-Ha no estuviera atento a su regreso, porque lo más seguro es que a él no hubiese pasado por alto su estado turbado. Ese tipo tenía un instinto especial en lo que concernía a esa clase de cosas, y cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos hacia ella, él siempre podía leerlo como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

Lo cierto es que él poco podía dormir, ya fuera que estuvieran a la intemperie o cobijados en alguna posada. Descansaba un poco más desde que habían aparecido los dragones, pero su cuerpo siempre estaba alerta a cualquier posible peligro, su vida dependía de mantener la de _ella_ a salvo, y costaba trabajo, porque ella iba de cabeza hacia los problemas, por voluntad propia la mayoría de las veces.

La princesa que él conocía no era la misma que dormía un poco más allá en una improvisada tienda de campaña. Ella siempre había sido especial y nada tenía que ver con el color de su cabello, eso no lo podría negar, pero si antes había estado enamorado de ella, al conocer su verdadera esencia, sus sentimientos habían aumentado, porque además de amarla también la admiraba profundamente.

Ella era increíble y ni siquiera lo sabía, porque cuando él se lo dijo, la princesa lo tomó como una auténtica sorpresa. Eso era algo que ella debía tener conocimiento y era que él siempre la estaba observando.

.

Se habían besado y era como si aquello no hubiese sucedido, pero la forma extraña en que ella actuaba con él, le daba a entender que era un hecho que ella deliberadamente decidió olvidar. Se había arrepentido, y era muy probable que él hubiese forzado la situación de algún modo… después de todo, él sabía que ella tenía sentimientos de esa índole para con otra persona. Era algo que había asumido hacía tantos años, pero que dolía y punzaba en su pecho cada vez que se obligaba a sí mismo a recordarlo, por mucho que intentara obviarlo, no debió relegar ese conocimiento ni siquiera por un instante… había conseguido que las cosas se volvieran incómodas entre ellos, y lo último que quería él, era crear distancia.

—Te ves irritado hoy —recalcó Jae-Ha.

No era que no se esperara sus comentarios mordaces, pero en ese momento realmente no estaba de humor para oírlos, por lo que simplemente optó por ignorarlo.

—Está extraña la atmosfera… —espetó —. ¿Pasó algo entre Yona y tú?

Ese sujeto no conocía las palabras tino o tacto ¿no podía simplemente guardarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió —. ¿Piensas que algo podría pasar entre esa fea princesa y yo?

La expresión de Jae-Ha no era la del completo pervertido que solía colocar en esas ocasiones, de hecho se veía raro. Gesticulaba de manera poco usual.

—¿No has podido ir al baño? —indagó —. ¿Por qué esa cara?

Jae-Ha indicó que mirara hacia atrás y sintió su cuerpo entumecerse al darse cuenta de que _ella_ lo había escuchado decir que era fea, no obstante no observó ninguna prueba visible que eso le hubiese afectado. No hizo referencia al tema.

.

—Oye… ¿cómo te disculparás con ella? —averiguó el molesto Dragón Verde.

Se le había aproximado con cautela, pero con un notorio interés de saber cosas que en realidad no le concernían.

—No parece enojada —respondió Hak con rapidez —. ¿Por qué me disculparía?

—Cuando se trata de ella eres bastante obtuso… —recalcó él.

—No te metas donde no te importa —rebatió él.

—No está enojada, es peor; está herida —aseguró enfatizando en lo último.

Hak miró a la princesa que ayudaba con torpeza a Yoon, quien le había pedido que mejor descansara, a lo que ella obedeció y tomó a Ao, a quien acarició concentradamente y miró con el ceño fruncido a ese afortunado animal. Fantástico… sentía celos hasta de una ardilla.

En realidad ella si se estaba comportando un tanto distinto a lo usual, pero no podía darle cabida a lo que Jae-Ha dijera, porque si le daba la razón, ese sujeto pervertido iba a creer que tendría inferencia en su vida.

Iba a tener que esperar para saberlo, porque iba a preguntárselo.

.

Hak intentó caminar al lado de la princesa, pero ella después de unos pocos segundos, llamó a Yoon y se acercó a él, dejando claro que no tenía deseos de estar junto a él. Escuchó una risa burlona de parte del molesto Dragón Verde, que caló justo en su ego.

En realidad él había tenido razón acerca de que ella no estaba contenta con él, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de resolverlo.

.

Hak esperó a que ella se levantara para su habitual entrenamiento nocturno con el arco. La quedó mirando por un tiempo que se prolongó más del que esperó, pero es que mirarla desde lejos, sin que ella lo supiera, desde hacía tanto tiempo que se había convertido en un hábito que disfrutaba. Ella creía que nadie la observaba, pero él siempre cuidaba de sus entrenamientos, y no sólo él, habían cinco hombres dispuestos a protegerla aún a costa de su vida.

Podía observar cuán certeros eran sus tiros, y cuánta decisión había en ellos. Su postura era perfecta y sus brazos ya no temblaban al tirar la cuerda; ella ya no era la chica indefensa que había salido huyendo del castillo, y evidentemente, a diferencia de esos días, su cabello era la última de sus preocupaciones, pero a él le gustaba de cualquier forma, aunque su cabello no brillara tanto como en esos días.

Se acercó con cautela, porque no quería asustarla, pero no contó con que el sonido que haría al pisar una hoja seca llamaría su atención, y vio en sus ojos algo que no había visto en ella nunca; algo que lo dejó congelado, mientras ella lo amenazaba con una flecha dirigida directamente a él. Ella estaba lista para atacar.

—Princesa Yona… —habló él.

Ella dejó de tener esos ojos que estaban dispuesto a matar, y bajó el arco al darse cuenta de que se trataba de él.

—¡No me asustes de esa forma! —reclamó ella.

¿Ella se había asustado? Según su opinión, no lo parecía… él había visto el miedo en los ojos de cientos de hombres a los que se había enfrentado, y ella, ciertamente, no parecía tenerlo. Esa no era la mirada de alguien que tuviera miedo…

—Lo siento —se disculpó él.

Ella asintió y volvió a dirigir su flecha hacia el árbol que estaba utilizando como blanco. La princesa había ignorado que él estaba ahí.

—Princesa… —habló él.

La flecha que tiró, en esa oportunidad no llegó a dar en el árbol, por el contraro, se desvió hacia otro lugar.

—Estás distrayéndome —lo acusó —. Deberías dejar que esta fea princesa siga con lo que está haciendo.

Tomo una flecha y la lanzó, y llegó justo donde estaban todas las demás.

—Eso no es… yo dije eso porque... —intentó justificar.

—Por años me has dicho que carezco de encanto —evidenció ella —. No tienes que explicar tus palabras, eso es algo que ya sabía que pensabas.

¿Estaba loca o qué? La cantidad de veces que la había abrazado, todas las oportunidades que había intentado besarla… ya había perdido la cuenta de las indirectas que profirió. Había imaginado que tal vez no quería captarlas, pero no había sopesado que ella realmente pudiera creer que él le dijera esas cosas en serio.

Volvió a acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para que cuando ella flexionara su codo este chocara con su estómago.

—Hak… necesito espacio —espetó ella —. Si estás tan cerca no puedo tirar.

Sin embargo él hizo que dejara de tensar la cuerda del arco, al abrazarla y tomarla desprevenida desde atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Hak… ¡Suéltame! —exigió.

Ella batalló unos segundos, pero él no la dejó escapar de su agarre, y no tardó en escuchar caer el arco que ella antes sostenía, y él usó más fuerza.

—No me estás dejando respirar —advirtió.

Él relajó su agarre, un poco, pero no demasiado.

—Lamento que escucharas una mentira… es que ¡ese Ojos Rasgados hace que diga cosas que…! —intentó no perder la paciencia al mencionarlo —. No eres fea princesa, no pienso eso, sino todo lo contrario…

Le pareció sentir que ella se puso rígida, y para él fue inevitable el inclinarse hasta su altura y sentir su aroma; sus pulmones de llenaron de su dulce fragancia y le pareció que sus neuronas eran incapaces de hacer sinapsis alguna tras ese simple movimiento, porque todo se concentró en las sensaciones en su pecho, en su estómago y también más abajo…

Lo que le diría a continuación era algo que lo desgarraba por dentro, pero necesitaba aclarárselo.

—Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quieras, princesa Yona —manifestó —. Sólo vivir… tu único deber conmigo es vivir y ser feliz…

Ella comenzó a temblar.

—¿Tienes frío? —consultó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estás temblando? —averiguó.

En esa oportunidad no obtuvo una respuesta, por lo que se prestó a conseguirla, dejó de abrazarla, y se irguió, quería estar frente a ella y mirar su hermoso rostro.

—Princesa… —susurró.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, y cuando intentó hacer que lo mirara ella se negó.

—Mírame —exigió.

Ella movió enérgicamente su cabeza de manera negativa.

Luchó contra ella intentando hacer que lo mirara, habiendo colocado unos dedos en su mentón, pero no resultó, por lo que colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y pudo sentirlas ardiendo. Aquello lo descolocó, sobretodo cuando ella finalmente lo miró y vio su rostro hermoso mirándolo fijamente, sonrojado y deslumbrante.

Un dolor lacerante en su pecho lo dejó casi sin respiración, pero todo era culpa de la luna. Estaba llena y hacía de esa noche una muy clara y la mirada de ella, de la que daba por hecho que no era consciente, lo invitaba a comportarse de manera inmoral.

Él tenía que refugiarse en la seguridad que la distancia le otorgaría, porque estaba sintiéndose enormemente tentado y afectado por lo que estaba viendo; no debía cometer el mismo error, no podía ponerla en esa posición nuevamente, por lo que raudamente dejó de tocarla. Se había comprometido consigo mismo a no arruinar su amistad por su amor unilateral. No cuando él sabía mejor que nadie que ella amaba a Soo-Won.

Necesitaba alejarse de ella y de los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él. Se sentía ahogado, frustrado, dolido y profundamente afectado por el recuerdo de aquel beso que le robó, porque aunque él había crecido con la convicción de que él iba a ser el sirviente de Soo-Won y la princesa cuando contrajeran matrimonio y gobernaran juntos, porque así se suponía que fueran las cosas, no obstante fue inevitable que él se hiciera ilusiones en algún momento. Y eso era imperdonable.

—Hak —lo llamó ella.

Al parecer se había abstraído suficientemente como para que ella lo notara, y notó como se aproximaba hacia él, pero él tenía que evitar que eso sucediera.

—Regresa con los demás cuando termines el entrenamiento —dijo él de pronto.

—¿Y tú qué harás? —quiso saber ella.

—Necesito despejarme —justificó.

—Voy contigo —dictaminó.

—¡No! —dijo con rapidez —. Tú ve con los demás.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo… —dijo ella con suavidad.

Ahí estaba. No era la primera vez que ella se lo decía, pero había pensado sus oídos estaban fallando. Supo sólo entonces que aquello no había sido parte de su imaginación…

—¿Por qué? —solicitó saber.

Su interrogante no fue respondida.

—¿Por qué? —repitió la pregunta —. ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? Justo ahora no soy la mejor compañía…

Luchando contra la razón que le decía que no debería disminuir la distancia adquirida, se acercó a ella y le dijo la verdad:

—Déjame ir… —solicitó implorante —. No me detengas, por favor.

Sus palabras sonaron sentidas, y es que él de verdad le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara ir solo. No podría resistirse mucho tiempo más.

Ella había alzado un brazo y con su petición lo había dejado caer a un costado de su cuerpo, luego ella cruzó sus brazos de manera protectora sobre su estómago y bajo su pecho. Aquella imagen lo sobrecogió.

Él se volteó y se encaminó a un lugar que había visualizado antes de decidir establecerse y prender la fogata.

Sin embargo no alcanzó a avanzar mucho, porque los brazos de ella lo rodearon.

—¡No te dejaré ir! —espetó —. ¡No quiero que te vayas…!

Se había paralizado. Aquello no lo vio venir.

—¡Hak! —exclamó su nombre de una manera deliciosa —. ¡Te necesito a mi lado…! No me gusta cuando no puedo verte, así que por favor, ¡no te vayas a ningún lado sin mí!... No me pidas que te deje ir.

Su corazón se regocijó con esas palabras y disfrutó cada una de ellas, que salieron de su boca sin que nadie se lo exigiera… pero "querer" y "necesitar" eran dos cosas distintas y él entendía que ella se sintiera de esa forma hacia él.

—Princesa, estoy hablando en serio —aclaró —. Necesito espacio o terminaré haciendo algo que lamentaremos luego.

Ella había dejado de rodear sus brazos en su cintura y él estaba de medio lado.

—¿Lamentar? —indagó ella con inocencia.

¿Qué pensaría si supiera lo que realmente quería hacer con ella? ¿Si se enterara de que la deseaba tanto que soñaba con ella, y en cómo se sentiría finalmente cumplir con ese anhelo? La deseaba físicamente tanto como la amaba.

—Podría terminar besándote —expresó con soltura —. Tal como ya lo hice.

Debía escarmentarla. Era la única manera.

—¡Es una broma! No lo habrás creído, ¿verdad? —terminó por agregar al ver su expresión de perplejidad.

Sacó su lengua a modo de rectificar lo que decía, de manera que pensara que en realidad se estaba burlando, aunque en realidad distaba de serlo.

— Estaré ahí antes al amanecer —aseguró -. Ni siquiera notarás que no estuve.

La princesa Yona se quedó quieta, y el volvió a intentar avanzar, pero ella lo sujetó de su ropa antes de dar un paso, y le hizo un gesto para que se agachara a su altura, y lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que él no vislumbró; la que se apropió de sus labios en esa oportunidad fue ella…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por los reviews, estoy muy agradecida por sus palabras... y por ello decidií que esta sería una historia de tres capítulos, para poder darle un mejor desarrollo.**

 **El próximo les aseguro es el lemon prometido y el capítulo final también ;)**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Hak/Yona**

 **Advertencia: hay lemon, y me atrevo a decir descriptivo. Las advertencias estan hechas, por favor si no te gusta abstente a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Cualquier acercamiento que hubiesen tenido hasta entonces había sido causado por él, por lo que aquello era algo completamente novedoso; ser besado por quien se ha amado toda la vida no era algo que le ocurriera todos los días, muy por el contrario, era algo que hasta hacía no tanto tiempo atrás había comenzado a permitirse soñar.

Ella estaba prohibida para él desde su nacimiento, no podía estar con ella porque simplemente no era para él. Él era un huérfano que había tenido la fortuna de ser adoptado por Mundok, pero que hubiese tenido un destino muy diferente si ese viejo tan buena persona como era, no hubiese hecho todo lo que hizo por un niño sin padres; él, en teoría ni siquiera debería haberla conocido.

—Princesa… —susurró.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento. Se tomó la libertad de acariciarle la espalda, mientras su lengua intentó abrirse paso a través de sus labios. Ella no se amilanó, y todo lo que él hacía ella lo respondía.

Ese sería el último beso que le daría. Iba a marcar la distancia, porque eso no podía seguir sucediendo, pero por un momento lo iba a disfrutar, lo grabaría a fuego en su memoria y seguramente lo recordaría por siempre.

Cuando finalmente su lengua y la de ella se encontraron, dejó de pensar un momento sobre lo que ocurriría con posterioridad, y se concentró en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en su cuerpo, en cómo su corazón latía desbocado con las caricias que ella estaba pronunciando cada vez más en su nuca, y en cómo se sentía cuando ella con su pulgar a veces acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que inevitablemente se excitara obteniendo incontrolablemente una erección, que marcó que ese era para él el punto final. Hasta ahí era donde podía llegar.

—Princesa Yona… —la llamó.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo los abrió, haciendo más difícil llevar a cabo lo que se había propuesto. No obstante sus ojos después de unos momentos cambiaron abruptamente.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer para retenerte —dijo ella con seguridad —. Cuando empezamos este viaje dijiste que necesitaba pagar tus servicios y diste dos opciones…

Hasta hacía unos segundos parecía muy tímida, pero la forma en la que hablaba en ese momento era propia de quien había sido criada como una princesa.

Esas palabras lo enfurecieron…

—¿Quién crees que soy? —rugió —. ¿¡Con quién piensas que estás hablando!?

La acorraló iracundo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella siquiera a sugerirlo? Una cosa es que él bromeara con esa clase de cosas, otra muy distinta era que ella lo hiciera.

Yona lo miró perpleja por unos segundos, y no mucho después ella bajó su cabeza, dejando de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hak…

—Sí, yo soy Hak —afirmó —. Tu sirviente.

¿Cómo podía ella ir y decírsele algo así a alguien…? Precisamente a él… que la deseaba desde hacía años ¿cómo podía estar ofreciendo su cuerpo a modo de trueque por sus servicios…?

—Tú eres mucho más que mi sirviente —aclaró ella.

—Princesa —precisó saber —. No tienes que decirlo.

Sí, él sabía que no era sólo un sirviente para ella, pero ese título lo dejaba en una posición que le acomodaba: podía estar junto a ella, pero jamás _con_ ella.

Hak la abrazó. Seguir viendo su rostro hermoso y confundido era algo que no podía soportar. La cercanía con ella era agonizantemente maravillosa y tortuosa.

—Siempre estás abrazándome —evidenció hablando en volumen bajo —. He comenzado a acostumbrarme a esas repentinas muestras de afecto…

Él sonrió, sabía que lo que ella decía era cierto, a veces él sentía la necesidad de abrazarla para calmarse a sí mismo. A veces su egoísmo podía con él y no se conformaba con sólo observarla desde lejos y en oportunidades cedía a su impulso, a su necesidad de ella y eso pasaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Cada vez que ocurría sus sentimientos de intensificaban…

Hak intentó separarse, pero no se había percatado que ella se había aferrado a él, en un abrazo que era evidente más largo que todos los que habían compartido antes.

—Quedémonos así un poco más —solicitó ella.

Aquella petición fue inesperada, así como todo lo que estaba resultando esa noche. Ella estaba haciendo todo más difícil, si las cosas se iban a volver de esa forma, él no estaba seguro de cuánto más tiempo podría mantener la cordura y no rendirse a lo que llevaba reprimiendo por tantos años.

Después de un momento que él consideró apropiado, volvió a intentar alejarse de ella y ella lo permitió, obstante no se alejó demasiado, porque ella estiró su mano y jugó con el colgante que ella le había obsequiado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó ella —. No creo que sea capaz de dejarte ir…

Los ojos de la princesa Yona calaron profundamente en su alma y él sujetó su mano.

—Eso no sucederá —aseguró él —. Siempre voy a estar protegiéndote.

Ella soltó el colgante y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Princesa, puede que hayas creído que soy más honorable de lo que realmente soy —manifestó él con seriedad —. Si te acercas así… yo…

Levantó su rostro y una mejilla seguía apoyada en su pecho, con una de sus manos él rozó la mejilla que tenía expuesta y se percató que había adquirido unos grados más de calor. Ella estaba sonrojada.

—Hak… —musitó ella

Si lo llamaba de esa forma a él no le quedaba otra cosa más que hacer que recurrir a donde ella lo llamara, sin importar donde fuera.

—Hak… —repitió.

Él comenzó a temblar. Sus sentimientos y su cabeza no estaban sincronizados, y aunque eso no era algo realmente nuevo, se estaba sintiendo más débil que de costumbre.

—¿Qué harías si decidiera cobrarte la palabra? —interrogó él —. ¿Qué harías si yo en realidad aceptara tu pago?

Pudo sentir a la princesa tensarse tras sus palabras. Había comprobado que él no iba a ser capaz de alejarse, por lo que tenía que hacer que ella lo hiciese por él, sin embargo en esa oportunidad ella no reaccionó como siempre lo hacía, y aunque la pregunta había sido directa, ella no se alejó. Simplemente hundió su rostro entre sus ropas.

—Siempre eres así —manifestó —. Siempre dices esa clase de cosas sin pensar… siempre estás molestándome.

¿Ella creía que todo lo que él le decía era parte de una broma? Si ella supiera que en realidad todo lo que le había dicho era tan sólo la superficie de lo que ella le hacía sentir, eso que era tan intenso que no podía reprimir adecuadamente. A veces las palabras se le escapaban.

—Yo sé que tú no harías tal cosa —explicó ella —. Tú mismo has dicho que mi cuerpo carece de atractivo.

Él con eso comprendió dos cosas: la primera, era que ella en realidad pensaba que esas cosas acerca de ella siendo masculina o poco atractiva eran verdad, y por otro lado ella había ofrecido porque estaba segura de que él no se aprovecharía de ella. Ambas cosas le dijeron que ella no lo conocía como seguramente ella pensaba que lo hacía.

Se alejó dos pasos y en un gesto que expresó su exasperación ante lo ciega que era ella, se llevó la mano a su pelo, desordenándolo, mientras sólo podía maldecir.

—¿Hak? —indagó la princesa.

Si ella volvía a decir su nombre con esa voz que tanto le gustaba, él no iba a poder soportarlo más.

—¡No digas más mi nombre! —exigió.

El cambio de actitud hizo que ella arrugara su frente en una clara expresión de molestia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella —. ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¡Hak!

Nadie podía decir que no se lo había advertido. Él se lo dijo con claridad: _"no digas más mi nombre"_ y ella, testaruda como era, lo había dicho. Se acercó y volvió a besarla, en esa oportunidad con brusquedad y exigiéndole demandantemente que le respondiera. Había sido tan impetuoso su acercamiento que la princesa no comenzó a responderle hasta pasados los primeros segundos; regularizar la respiración, su lengua y los movimientos que se veían implicados en esa clase de acercamiento fuera incluso más torpe que las otras oportunidades.

Él besó su cuello e incluso se atrevió a seguir descendiendo. Buscaba que ella lo detuviera, que le dijera que no podía continuar, pero cuando estuvo a la altura de sus pechos y sus manos a escasos centímetros de tocarlos, él decidió darle una última oportunidad.

—No soy como crees —dijo con una voz excitada —. Soy un hombre y pienso como uno.

—Sé muy bien que eres un hombre —aseguró ella —. No puedo decir que te conozco del todo, no creo que alguien pueda llegar a conocer a otra persona con completa certeza, pero tú eres el hombre que ha expuesto su vida en riesgo por mí , cuando nadie más estuvo a mi lado tú me rescataste… si no fuera por ti, yo… además tú…

—Yo… ¿qué…? —averiguó él.

Quería escucharlo. Necesitaba oír de su propia boca qué era lo que ella pensaba de él.

—Tú… nunca me harías daño —afirmó.

Las emociones concentradas en su pecho se diseminaron por todo su cuerpo. Ella confiaba en él de esa forma, sin embargo estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarla de una manera en la que no debería atreverse ni siquiera imaginar, pero contra lo que ya sentía estando con ella, él era incapaz de batallar, mucho menos cuando ella se aferró a su cuello y avanzó con suavidad por su barbilla rozándolo con sus labios con dirección hacia su boca y para cuando arribó a su destino no pudo apreciar un solo resquicio de la violencia amarga del beso anterior; ella lo estaba guiando y su manera de hacerlo era infinitamente mejor. Él decididamente iría a donde ella lo dirigiera, y en ese momento ella comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo ayudándose del árbol en el que había estado apoyándose desde hacía un rato, y él se dejó guiar…

Las hojas secas cubrían el suelo apilándose, transformando el duro suelo en algo considerablemente más soportable. Siempre lo había pensado, había fantaseado al respecto innumerables veces, pero tener a la princesa bajo su cuerpo, pudiendo besarla como lo estaba haciendo era superior a cualquier situación medianamente familiar que en un sueño hubiese experimentado; se había convertido en algo tan real que ninguna otra cosa le importaba, no obstante cuando oyó un gemido de ella se detuvo, y se tomó un tiempo para mirar a la princesa, que tenía el cabello desordenado y la respiración tan agitada que hacía que sus pechos subieran y bajaran de manera hipnotizadora, fascinante y excitante; sus mejillas que se veían sonrojadas y además cuando se atrevió a comprobarlo, también supo que ardían.

¿De verdad hubiese podido dejar que ella se uniera a otro? Pensó en que si las cosas se suponían que tendrían que haber sido, sería Soo-Won, no él.

Hak sucumbió, los celos que le provocaron imaginarla en esa misma situación con otro hombre le dieron el valor que de otra forma no habría obtenido, volvió a besarla y soltó un poco la ropa de ella, atreviéndose a ir donde sólo había podido ver, pero jamás tocar. Recorrió con su lengua y sus manos toda la piel desnuda a su alcance y fue consciente nuevamente de su propia excitación, porque sentía que ésta reclamaba alguna clase de alivio.

Deseaba continuar, no obstante seguía titubeando, por más que tratara de convencerse a si mismo que no.

—Hak… —dijo ella nuevamente.

Sus cavilaciones lo habían distraído, pero ella con su suave voz lo había traído de regreso al más maravilloso de los dilemas en los que alguna vez se hubiese visto enfrentado, pero aunque su necesidad física de ella fuera tal que dolía, el respeto que ella merecía e inspiraba fue más grande.

—La verdad es que… no puedo —declaró —. Yona…espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por haberte orillado a esto.

Había dicho su nombre porque en ese momento no se estaba disculpando con la princesa Yona, estaba tratando de excusar lo inexcusable ante la mujer.

Por la mañana pretendamos que nada de esto sucedió. He pasado a llevar tu confianza y eso es imperdonable.

—¿Es porque no tengo experiencia? —solicitó saber.

¿De dónde había sacado algo como eso? ¡La experiencia ni siquiera era un tema en ese momento! Ni que él la tuviera.

—No me has orillado a nada —aclaró —. Yo tampoco soy quien tú piensas.

Su tono era serio, aun cuando a su vez sonara para sus oídos como la más maravillosa de las tonadas. Todo en ella era perfecto, hasta esa porfía insensata que lo enamoraba más, cuando él mismo pensaba que no podía ser posible.

—No soy inocente —agregó —. Ya he tomado una vida.

Él estaba al tanto de eso. Ella no era la princesa que él había conseguido rescatar a duras penas la noche de su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

—No me he arrepentido por eso —confesó —. Y no tendré remordimientos por esto.

No es que hubiesen hablado de eso en realidad. No era algo que fuera mencionado.

—Quiero que me toques, Hak —expresó —. Te ordeno que lo hagas.

Ella nunca establecía su autoridad con nadie, pero en contadas oportunidades cuando ella había querido conseguir algo que él le hubiese negado pensando que actuaba por su bien, lo había hecho. Los demás no la habían conocido como una princesa, pero él sí y aunque ella ya no tuviera un castillo, ella seguía siendo a sus ojos la princesa de Kouka.

—Y que me dejes tocarte —agregó.

Sus manos pequeñas tocaron su pecho, deteniéndose en la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho. Ya no dolía, pero había quedado marcado para toda la vida.

—Esto es por mi culpa —se lamentó.

Él movió su cabeza de manera negativa. Esa no había sido su culpa, sino la de él… en esa oportunidad casi mueren.

—Algún día espero dejar de ser una carga —habló con esperanza —. No soporto la idea de que te hagan daño…

Sus manos recorrieron sus músculos, haciendo que se sobresaltara por aquel contacto. Ella de verdad estaba tocándolo y decía cosas extrañas. Tocó aquella cicatriz apenas rozándola con la yema de sus dedos, sin dejar un solo centímetro sin explorar y a partir de ese momento no hubo más palabras porque él se estaba limitando a hacer lo que quería y que en esa oportunidad coincidía con la orden que ella le había dado. La iba a cumplir encantado.

No era una noche particularmente fría y sentía además su sangre hervir. Desde que había comenzado a frotar su erección con la intimidad de ella, era como si no pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa que en sus gemidos y en el movimiento de las caderas de ella que seguían el ritmo que él había iniciado, y si de esa forma la sensación era indescriptible, todo su cuerpo le decía que si retiraba la ropa que los separaba, aquello sólo podía volverse mejor. Ella había respondido con decisión hasta entonces, pero él sabía que aunque ella tenía agallas y se había convertido en alguien que actuaba a pesar de sus miedos, la princesa temblaba, pero él también lo hacía. Estaba yendo a ciegas a un terreno desconocido.

—Princesa… —gimió él.

Su voz sonó rasposa y extraña incluso a sus oídos, pero había sido inevitable cuando había alcanzado a tocar su pecho de manera directa, y el estar manipulando su pezón duro y erecto. Su cuerpo contestaba a la estimulación, tal como Jae-Ha le había descrito un día que las mujeres reaccionaban cuando lo que estaban experimentando les gustaba. Había fingido que no estaba prestando atención, pero lo había hecho, sin embargo no era en Ojos Caídos en quien debería pensar en ese momento, pero agradeció sus comentarios la mayoría de las veces poco adecuados, porque gracias a eso supo que ella estaba agradada y continuó haciendo lo que hacía con confianza.

Quería conocer su cuerpo en detalle, mirarlo así y no tan solo tocarlo, ya no temía en reconocer eso, pero ese no era el lugar para hacer algo así, sin embargo ya no podía retroceder, no cuando la humedad evidenció que ella estaba preparada para avanzar al siguiente paso; No cuando ella se había aferrado a sus caderas con esa aprehensión, buscando más de aquel roce.

Él también quería más…

Con el deseo superando la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de estar haciendo lo que hacía, se deshizo de lo necesario y sin dar pie a más dudas, dirigió su latente erección hacia ella, quien se tensó al sentir aquel contacto íntimo y su respiración se irregularizó incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía agonizantemente húmedo y el calor que emanaba ella era demasiado envolvente como para tener ningún pensamiento cuerdo. Buscó el lugar un poco inseguro, no estaba demasiado claro donde precisamente debía ir, pero con aquellos intentos fallidos notó que ella disfrutaba, especialmente cuando iba un poco más arriba, cuando tocaba algo que no estaba seguro. Había tenido su mano apoyándolo en esa misión, y la curiosidad de confirmar aquella hipótesis, la toco ahí con un dedo, ella flexionó sus piernas, y se movió buscando que volviera a tantear ahí. Él comprendió y movió su dedo con distintas velocidad, descubriendo la que ella prefería cuando ella misma sujetó a su muñeca y manipuló su mano a su antojo, cuando sus piernas flexionadas comenzaron a temblar y ella a moverse de manera frenética y menos uniforme, hasta que un gemido más prologado y más ahogado que los otros le indicó que ella había tenido un orgasmo. Su excitación ante aquel suceso aumentó, y sin esperar a que ella se recuperara, quitó su mano y se colocó sobre ella, dándose una idea clara tras sus espasmos, de dónde debía ir.

—Espera un poco —pidió ella.

La princesa se había dado cuenta de su intención, y antes de que dijera que se detuviera, él simplemente actuó, llevado por la sobrecarga de estimulación que significó que la princesa estuviera acabando con él. No fue delicado, y la penetración no fue sencilla. Él no podía creer que estuviera haciéndolo con ella, ni que hubiese sido tan sádico, pero por unos segundos los instintos fueron más fuertes, sin embaargo tras darse cuenta de que a ella le había dolido, reaccionó, y aunque no se salió, no se movió.

El solo estar dentro de ella era una agonía tan desconocida como apremiante. Quería moverse, anhelaba averiguar si había modo alguno en el que pudiera hacer que ella se sintiera mejor, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarla, distraerla y a la vez sofocar los gemidos que él mismo quería dejar salir por la sensación ser albergado de esa manera y por ella además, estaba costándole un esfuerzo mayúsculo.

Ella se quejó, y él se movió, y poco a poco comenzó el vaivén, lento para que fuera acostumbrándose a él, y él tratando de concentrarse también de no acabar por el efecto que su estrecha cavidad estaba teniendo en él y no iba a poder soportarlo mucho más, pero de hecho su estimación había sido equivocada, porque un suspiro de la princesa provocó que terminara sin siquiera plantearse dónde debería acabar, y cualquier otra opción hubiese sido menos estúpida que donde lo había hecho. Él no debió haberlo hecho dentro, pero no había podido coordinar su cabeza con su aparato reproductor. No en ese momento.

No era que lo hubiese buscado, pero las contracciones de ella lo expulsaron.

Ella buscaba aire, por lo que pudo deducir al oír, y él había vivido la experiencia más grandiosa de su vida.

Y no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé... había dicho que era último capitulo pero se me hizo demasiado largo en relación a los otros capítulos. El otro si será el final.**

 **Por favor déjenme reviews, me gustan mucho y me animan a escribr más rápido.**

 **Espero que no les haya parecido grosero el lemon, es el primero que escribo acá y no conozco aún si esta clase de cosas les agrada ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki no Yona

Yona/Hak

Advertencia: lemon descriptivo

* * *

Capítulo IV

Se había dado cuenta hacía poco, pero desde que lo notó no había podido dejar de pensar en eso: Hak cada vez que podía no perdía oportunidad para dejar el grupo, así como también había sido capaz de apreciar muchas otras cosas que aunque siempre habían estado frente a sus ojos, no había valorado.

Se hacía una idea muy clara de lo que sentía por él, pero creía que si le ponía nombre a aquello, significaría tener que hacerse cargo de esos sentimientos, porque se convertirían en algo concreto, sin embargo cada día costaba más no delatarse; sin darse cuenta siempre estaba viendo en su dirección, estremeciéndose cuando él la tocaba y sintiendo verdadero placer cuando lo veía sonreír, porque lo que le provocaba cada oportunidad que tenía –y que lamentablemente no eran tantas -, era tranquilidad… y ella había aprendido a apreciar la tranquilidad después de que súbitamente se vio privada de ella.

No había vuelto a experimentar ese sosiego. Era como si Hak evitara a toda costa su presencia, y no le gustaba, porque la última vez que se comportó de esa forma había dejado de ir al castillo Hiryuu por años.

Quizás ella había hecho algo mal y no se había dado cuenta, y si era así quería saberlo y solucionarlo. Resentía su distancia, por lo que buscó una oportunidad y tan pronto la vio, la tomó.

Hak hacía y decía cosas extrañas todo el tiempo, pero nada de eso había sido ni remotamente cercano a lo que había hecho en esa ocasión. Podía todavía sentir el calor y las cosquillas en el camino que había trazado para comenzar a desestabilizarla al encuentro previo de sus labios y los de él. Tal vez era parte de una broma, pero cuando lo hizo, ella no objetó y se limitó a recibir lo que desde hacía un tiempo deseaba.

Había sido una tonta en no querer ponerle nombre a eso que sentía por él. No era que sólo le gustara, era que en realidad se había enamorado profundamente de él…

Por unos segundos temió el momento en que se burlara de ella, por haber cerrado los ojos y realmente disfrutar de aquel beso, pero eso no sucedió, porque simplemente se quedaron mirando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Ki-Ja.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiesen tenido que enfrentar la situación? El sólo tocarlo la estremeció a tal grado que no pudo tolerar el contacto por más tiempo, y fue en dirección hacia donde estaban los demás, pero sin poderse enfocar en nada distinto a lo que acababa de experimentar.

Hak la había besado, y aunque no entendía sus motivos, el hecho era que a ella le había gustado y lo había disfrutado.

Estando de vuelta con los demás, ella esperó a su regreso, no obstante él había tardado más de lo que había imaginado, porque para cuando lo hizo, todos se habían acomodado para descansar, incluyéndola. Ella sabía que era él, porque con el tiempo había aprendido a distinguir el sonido de sus pasos, y sólo entonces fue cuando cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, aun con el corazón latiendo como lo hacía sabiéndolo relativamente cerca.

.

Si tenía demasiado en cuenta lo que había pasado entre ellos, Yona no estaba segura de poder relacionarse de manera normal con él, por lo que intentaba ignorar el suceso, y aún con todo ese esfuerzo no conseguía distraerse. Además lo había escuchado decirle "fea".

No era la primera vez que remarcaba su carencia de atractivo o que no estaba actuando de acorde se esperaba a su género, pero una cosa era escucharlo decírselo directamente a ella, otra muy distintita era oírselo decir a otra persona.

Le había dolido…

.

Cada vez que tensaba la cuerda de su arco recordaba a su padre y lo que diría si la viese usándolo, y aun teniendo eso en cuenta, ella había elegido asesinar antes que ser asesinada. Y no lo lamentaba, volvería a tomar esa decisión nuevamente.

Había comenzado a usarlo con la convicción de nunca más ver a Hak lastimado por su causa, y para no convertirse en una carga, pero luego se transformó en una necesidad, porque habían llegado a su vida más personas, además de él, a quienes quería mantener fuera de todo peligro. No titubearía en usarlo si se presentaba la ocasión.

Había aprendido a usar el viento a su favor, a cazar, a agudizar su vista frente a un objetivo en movimiento y a apreciar el sonido de la flecha cuando iba en la dirección correcta y se clavaba en el blanco. El arco le había permitido hacer cosas que antes nunca hubiese imaginado –ni mucho menos necesitado – cuando lo sostenía no se sentía vulnerable ni impotente como se había sentido alguna vez, por lo que al escuchar un ruido distinto al sonido de las hojas con el viento, ella no vaciló en apuntar en esa dirección, sintiendo el potencial peligro, pero terminó encontrándose con Hak, destensándose, pero adquiriendo un tipo distinto de alarma.

Le pareció extraño que él cometiera una torpeza tan predecible como hacer ruido, ella sabía muy bien que él no era del tipo que cometiera esa clase de errores, pero ella continuó con su entrenamiento sin indagar más a fondo acerca del motivo de su presencia ahí a esas horas. Todavía le faltaban más de cien flechas que disparar.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él.

Y lo cierto es que tampoco estaba demasiado interesada en hablar con él, y esas palabras de disculpa ella se podía dar cuenta que no era por haberla asustado.

-Princesa… -habló él.

Tan pronto disparó aquella flecha ella supo que no daría en el blanco.

-Estás distrayéndome –justificó su fallo -. Deberías dejar que esta fea princesa siga con lo que está haciendo.

Había sido inevitable, no quería hablar de ello, pero seguía muy presente lo que había dicho él. Tomo otra flecha y la lanzó, y llegó justo donde estaban todas las demás, en el centro del árbol.

-Eso no es… yo dije eso porque –empezó a hablar con nerviosismo él.

-Por años me has dicho que carezco de encanto –le facilitó la excusa -. No tienes que explicar tus palabras, eso es algo que ya sabía que pensabas.

Oyó como él se aproximaba, y no necesitaba su cercanía justo en ese momento. Estaba tan cerca que podía tocarlo.

-Hak… necesito espacio –espetó ella -. Si estás tan cerca no puedo tirar.

No esperó que él, por otro lado decidiera hacer justo lo contrario y acabar con la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Hak… ¡Suéltame! –exigió.

Intentó soltarse, pero era muy difícil que lo consiguiera, Hak tenía demasiada fuerza.

-No me estás dejando respirar –murmuró.

Dejó de apretarla, y apenas si tuvo tiempo de adquirir algo de aire que él con su efusivo abrazo le había negado.

-Lamento que escucharas una mentira… es que ese Ojos Rasgados hace que diga cosas que… -explicó –. No eres fea princesa, no pienso eso, sino todo lo contrario…

No era su idea, él estaba realmente cerca de ella. Tanto que comenzó a pensar en cosas extrañas.

-Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quieras, princesa Yona –manifestó -. Sólo vivir… tu único deber para conmigo es vivir y ser feliz…

Su cercanía tanto como le gustaba también la ponía nerviosa, y esas palabras en especial habían calado muy profundo dentro de ella, porque se sentía exactamente de la misma forma hacia él. Quería que él viviera y fuera feliz…

-¿Tienes frío? –indagó él.

Estaba lejos de sentir frio en realidad.

-Entonces… ¿por qué estás temblando? –consultó.

Hubiese sido más fácil poder responderle si él no hubiese insistido en verla de frente.

-Princesa… -dijo con suavidad.

Sentía que si lo miraba él podría dilucidar muchas cosas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Mírame –pidió Hak.

Estar con él de esa forma tan íntima, sabiendo bien que lo que sentía por él era amor y ninguna otra variante de la atracción, le dificultaba la proximidad. Sentía que su rostro ardía, y que si la miraba en ese momento descubriría la verdad, pero también estaba consciente de que no podía seguir viendo el suelo por siempre. Se armó de valor y lo miró finalmente, rogando no delatarse, pero aquello no sucedió, porque aunque él la estaba mirando directamente era como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar, muy lejos de donde estaban ellos.

-Hak…- lo llamó.

Iba a tocarlo, su mirada vacía le había preocupado lo suficiente como para desviar la atención antes concentrada en si misma, hacia él. Sus sentimientos se apaciguaban y la dejaban actuar de manera normal cuando era necesario.

-Regresa con los demás cuando termines tu entrenamiento –habló Hak con rudeza.

-¿Y tú qué harás? –averiguó.

-Necesito despejarme –expresó.

-Voy contigo –dijo con inmediatez.

-¡No! –exclamó él con decisión -. Tú ve con los demás.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo… -reconoció.

Estar sólo junto a él se había transformado en algo necesario para ella. Siempre había habido momentos antes, pero había aprendido a atesorar esos encuentros a medida que se fueron haciendo más y más escasos.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió él.

¿Cómo decirle que era necesario para su alma y que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera desconocida cuando lo tenía cerca? La intensidad de las sensaciones que experimentaba, una vez que les había prestado atención a los signos que su cuerpo expresaba, se daba cuenta de que aunque eran adictivos, le asustaban a veces.

-¿Por qué? –reiteró él -. ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? Justo ahora no soy la mejor compañía…

¿Había una razón real de fondo por la que no quería estar con todos? ¿O era sólo por causa de ella?

-Déjame ir… –solicitó -. No me detengas, por favor.

Había sonado como una súplica, pero aun así ella se sentía reacia a acceder a su petición.

Sus intentos de marcharse la hacían sentir vulnerable y triste.

Ver su espalda y que a cada paso que daba estaba alejándose de ella, hizo una sensación de abandono la abordara intempestivamente. Tal como había pasado la noche que todo se desató, pero como no había vuelto a sentirse una vez que comprendió que ella no estaba sola, porque Hak estaba a su lado, y siempre lo había estado.

-¡No te dejaré ir! –negó ella -. ¡No quiero que te vayas…!

No había querido correr a abrazarlo, ni mucho menos decirle de manera tan dictatorial que se negaba a su petición.

-¡Hak! –exclamó -. ¡Te necesito a mi lado…! No me gusta cuando no puedo verte, así que por favor, no te vayas a ningún lado sin mí. No me pidas que te deje ir…

No estaba mintiendo, estaba siendo tan honesta como podía.

-Princesa, estoy hablando en serio –advirtió él -. Necesito espacio o terminaré haciendo algo que lamentaremos luego.

Ella había dejado de abrazarlo. La elección de palabras de él había captado su atención.

-¿Lamentar? –preguntó insegura.

Él no tardó en responder.

-Podría terminar besándote –indicó -. Tal como ya lo hice.

¿Estaba aludiendo a lo que había pasado? ¿No era algo que él prefería jamás mencionar nuevamente? Por cómo habían pasado las cosas creyó que no era un tema que se volvería a mencionar, sino que era algo que había pasado y que se quedaría en el olvido.

-Es una broma –se burló él.

Le pareció que aquellas palabras despreocupadas habían sido demasiado forzadas.

-Yo estaré ahí al amanecer –aseguró.

Él intentó avanzar, pero ella volvió a detener su avance sujetando su ropa, susurró algo que él no alcanzó a oír, por lo que le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella, y sin pensarlo, porque de detenerse a analizarlo no lo haría, ella se inclinó para besarlo, imitando las acciones aprendidas de la última vez que habían hecho eso.

-Princesa… -dijo él con suavidad.

No la alejó como temió, sino que por el contrario comenzó a sentir como él acariciaba su espalda e involucraba su lengua en el beso. Eso lo hacía distinto al antes compartido y querer tocarlo se hizo cada vez más necesario, porque todo lo que estaba pasando parecía irreal, como parte de un sueño, y cuando quiso acercarse a él más, fue cuando él volvió a hablar.

-Princesa Yona…

Fue como salir de un letargo. No sabía que podía abstraerse de esa forma con un beso.

Temía todavía más que él se marchara. Era una idea que se había metido en su cabeza y no podía tolerarla…

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer para retenerte –habló con firmeza-. Cuando empezamos este viaje dijiste que necesitaba pagar tus servicios y diste dos opciones…

Ella sabía que él no había hablado en serio cuando se lo había dicho, él sólo intentaba hacer que se quedara en Fuuga, pero siendo justa con él, Hak había tenido razón con lo de que ella no tenía nada con qué pagarle sus servicios. Ella no tenía nada que darle, ni compensarle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-¿Quién crees que soy? –le gritó con enojo -. ¿¡Con quién piensas que estás hablando!?

Caminó hacia ella con actitud desafiante y una mirada que sólo había visto cuando él había estado frente a Soo-Won.

Ella estaba confundida con su actitud… ¿por qué se molestaba tanto? ¿Era que su atractivo físico ni siquiera daba para eso? Se sintió completamente disminuida.

-Hak… -dijo su nombre.

-Sí, yo soy Hak –contestó él -. Tu sirviente.

Hubo un momento en el que no había sabido que decir, pero le molestó que dijera que él era un sirviente. Él lo había sido en el pasado, ya no lo era más… ella no tenía posesiones ni un reino. No tenía como siquiera pagar por su próxima comida.

-Tú eres mucho más que mi sirviente –sostuvo.

-Princesa –respondió -. No tienes que decirlo.

Ella supo que él tenía claro que no era esa posición la que él tenía en su vida, pero era como si no quisiera asumirlo.

Inesperadamente él la abrazó, confundiéndola todavía más.

-Siempre estás abrazándome –musitó-. He comenzado a acostumbrarme a esas repentinas muestras de afecto…

Ella dijo estar acostumbrarse a esas muestras de afecto, pero lo cierto es que cada vez las anhelaba y atesoraba más.

Escuchó una sonrisa proveniente de él, y aquello la tranquilizó. Era algo de calma para su corazón alterado por toda la situación, pero que no duró mucho, porque él intentó alejarse poco tiempo después.

-Quedémonos así un poco más –pidió.

Deseaba estar cerca él y su voluntad estaba resquebrajada por su abrazo, que no se prolongó más tiempo del que ella hubiese deseado.

Observó el colgante que le había regalado. Él lo llevaba siempre puesto.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –cuestionó en voz alta -. No creo que sea capaz de dejarte ir…

Siempre había pensado en otorgarle la libertad, pero cada día se le hacía más difícil imaginar el momento de la separación. Concebir la vida sin él era más de lo que se podía permitir pensar.

-Eso no sucederá –aclaró -. Siempre voy a estar protegiéndote.

Eso la tranquilizaba en parte, pero no demasiado. Ella quería estar con él siempre, pero no de la forma en la que él le aseguraba que estaría con ella.

Se apoyó en él, desgastada mental y emocionalmente. Amar a alguien podía ser maravilloso, sus sentimientos por él eran intensos y profundos, pero quererlo de manera unilateral era, por lo menos, agotador.

-Princesa, puede que hayas creído que soy más honorable de lo que realmente soy –soltó él de improviso -. Si te acercas así… yo…

La forma en la que lo dijo había sonado a advertencia, y no tardó en sentir una mano de él en su mejilla.

Su tacto era tan reconfortante…

-Hak… -dijo ella.

Su nombre se había transformado en la palabra que más le gustaba decir.

-Hak… -reiteró.

Sintió a Hak temblar y nunca había sucedido antes…

-¿Qué harías si decidiera cobrarte la palabra? –indagó-. ¿Qué harías si yo en realidad aceptara tu pago?

El sólo pensarlo la ponía nerviosa, pero también tenía muy en cuenta que era sólo una situación hipotética.

-Siempre eres así –expresó con algo de tristeza -. Siempre dices esa clase de cosas sin pensar… siempre estás molestándome.

Era la verdad, él siempre estaba exponiéndola a situaciones en las que la avergonzaban o hacia propuestas subidas de tono.

Había sido después de una situación de ese tipo que ella había finalmente notado que Hak era un hombre, y que sus juegos no le eran indiferentes. Ella le había dicho: "Has lo que quieras", y él como consecuencia de esas palabras, la había besado en la frente.

Desde ese día, las cosas habían sido diferentes, al menos para ella.

-Yo sé que tú no harías tal cosa –aclaró -. Tú mismo has dicho que mi cuerpo carece de atractivo.

Él se quedó callado, y no se había movido un solo centímetro de su posición, hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, adquiriendo distancia. Él se veía confundido.

-¿Hak? –lo llamó.

Su expresión cambió de manera brusca, y algo que no esperó surgió de sus labios:

-¡No digas más mi nombre! –solicitó.

Ella se molestó con esa llamada de atención de su parte. No llegó a comprenderlo.

¿-Qué? –indagó-. ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¡Hak…!

Ni bien terminó de decir su nombre, cuando volvió a sentir a sus labios sobre los suyos. Coordinar su mente para responderle como quería requirió de algunos momentos.

Se paralizó cuando él descendió de sus labios hasta su cuello, sintiendo su respiración cálida cosquillear en una zona que no sabía que podía ser tan placentera.

Se había perdido en la sensación de sus besos y la confusión de toda la situación.

-No soy como crees –dijo ronco-. Soy un hombre y pienso como uno.

¿Los hombres y las mujeres acaso pensaban distinto? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

-Sé muy bien que eres un hombre –aseveró -. No puedo decir que te conozco del todo, no creo que alguien pueda llegar a conocer a otra persona con completa certeza, pero tú eres el hombre que ha expuesto su vida en riesgo por mí , cuando nadie más estuvo a mi lado tú me rescataste… si no fuera por ti, yo… además tú…

-Yo… ¿qué…? –consultó él.

En el confiaba más que en si misma…

-Tú… nunca me harías daño –terminó por decir.

Se sujetó a su cuello con miedo e inseguridad. No estaba segura de lo que haría a continuación, ni qué pasaría luego, sin embargo ya era tarde para detenerse, porque había atrevido a besarlo nuevamente.

Estaba arriesgando todo al querer propiciar un encuentro entre su lengua y la suya y al ser aceptada, se dejó llevar de tal manera que no notó cuando había terminado acostada en el suelo, con Hak sobre ella, besándola de un modo que no había pensado que se podía.

Su corazón latía desbocado, tenía calor, y temblaba. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba clamando por más atenciones de parte de él.

Se sentía avergonzada con la mirada que él sobre ella, como si la estuviera estudiando en detalle. Los besos se habían detenido hacía unos escasos momentos, pero la respiración no había podido normalizarse, no con él sobre ella, tan cerca…

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para seguir cuestionado el por qué él la había mirado de esa forma, porque él había vuelto a apoderarse de sus labios, y ella lo prefería así. Si había intervalos entre los besos, eso daba tiempo para acobardarse, más cuando Hak había soltado las amarras de su ropa. Lo había notado, y no tenía palabras que decir al respecto.

Ella lo consintió, limitándose a sentir y a no pensar. La cabeza de Hak estaba a la altura de sus pechos, y ella pudo sentir su lengua acercándose peligrosamente a sus pezones, que se hallaban sensibles con la situación. Él tocó uno de sus pechos y no alcanzó a acostumbrarse a lo que sintió cuando él se detuvo, y sacó su mano como si de pronto quemara.

-Hak… -murmuró.

Ella quería que continuara. Ella deseaba más de eso que por segundos disfrutó, pero supo que él se estaba echando hacia atrás.

-La verdad es que… no puedo–aseguró -. Yona… espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por haberte orillado a esto.

Él le había dicho "Yona". Ella le había dejado claro cómo se sentía al respecto cuando le había dicho que quería que la llamara "princesa Yona", sin embargo tuvo un efecto distinto al de esa época… oírlo llamarla así era algo complejo de definir.

Por la mañana pretendamos que nada de esto sucedió. He pasado a llevar tu confianza y eso es imperdonable –se lamentó.

¿Estaba arrepentido? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había sido demasiado pasiva? No sabía cómo comportarse… todo eso era demasiado novedoso para ella.

-¿Es porque no tengo experiencia? –indagó.

Hak era mayor que ella, era natural que él tuviera experiencia y esperara más de una mujer. Él a diferencia de ella, no había vivido recluido en un castillo toda su vida sin saber del mundo.

-No me has orillado a nada –declaró ella de pronto -. Yo tampoco soy quien tú piensas.

Quería dejar en evidencia que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido porque ella lo había permitido. Él no había abusado de ella ni mucho menos.

-No soy inocente –soltó -. Ya he tomado una vida.

Ella no era quien había sido. Ya no era la tonta y egoísta princesa preocupada únicamente de sí misma y su apariencia.

-No me he arrepentido por eso –agregó -. Y no tendré remordimientos por esto.

Esperaba que con haberle dicho eso al menos él no se echara toda la culpa sobre sus hombros, y que si había pasado todo lo que había pasado, era porque ella también había hecho su parte.

Además anhelaba más…

-Quiero que me toques, Hak –reveló -. Te ordeno que lo hagas.

Había querido llorar al decirlo. Se estaba comenzando a quebrar.

-Y que me dejes tocarte –reconoció con vergüenza.

Su pecho estaba descubierto y ella pudo apreciar con claridad la cicatriz que lo atravesaba.

Exclusiva responsabilidad de ella.

-Esto es por mi culpa –recalcó.

El negó aquello, pero no había nada que él pudiera decirle que cambiara su modo de pensar.

-Algún día espero dejar de ser una carga –relató -. No soporto la idea de que te hagan daño…

Era la verdad, ella odiaba ser una carga: le faltaba fuerza y habilidad, y por lo mismo él en interminables oportunidades había recibido los embates de los enemigos que habían ganado en sus batallas para protegerla.

Lo tocó sin temor de sentirse rechazada, sino por el mero deseo de satisfacer la curiosidad que sentía de su cuerpo, y de lo que sentía cuando su piel hacia contacto con la suya. Tocó esa cicatriz desde donde iniciaba hasta donde terminaba, y ella percibió que la situación volvió a tornarse como justo antes de que él pensara que la había forzado de algún modo.

Nunca había imaginado que la unión de un hombre y una mujer pudiera ser de esa forma. Desconocía que su cuerpo pudiera llegar a reaccionar de esa manera si él la tocaba donde sólo el agua había llegado. No sabía que iba a sentirse más agitada que antes, no tenía conocimiento alguno que en algún momento el instinto iba a ser más poderoso que el raciocinio.

-Princesa… -gimoteó él.

Él estaba tan absorto como ella, y al volver a sentir su mano estimulando su pezón, se dio cuenta de que la humedad en su entrepierna aumentaba. Podía sentir a Hak hasta en la punta de los dedos de los pies, aunque él no estaba tocándola ahí, sino donde antes él había frotado con su intimidad. Podía sentir dos de sus dedos tanteando ese terreno que ella no sabía que podía estar tan húmedo, y él volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, reemplazando sus dedos con su erección pétrea y firme, ya sin nada que se interpusiera entre sus sexos desnudos.

Hak estaba muy duro, y ella pudo apreciarlo. Fue inevitable no sopesar lo que vendría a continuación, ella había aprendido más en esos momentos acerca de sexo de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Ella sabía que eso no era todo y se impacientó. No lo entendía del todo, pero cuando él se movía, ella sentía la imperiosa necesidad de levantar sus caderas, para que él roce entre una parte que ella no podía localizar con precisión, y la dureza de Hak, hacían que temblara, y lo buscara con apremio. Lo que él había notado que le gustaba, porque comenzó a tocarla con sus dedos directamente, haciendo que sus piernas sin su permiso comenzaran a temblar, y en su necesidad de tener más de aquel contacto, y superando el miedo a lo que él pudiera pensar de ella al hacerlo, ella tomó su mano y la dirigió a su gusto, y más pronto de lo que lo vio venir, ella se contorsionó sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo un relajo que no había conocido nunca. Uno que quería volver a repetir tan rápido como pudiera, pero eso sí, una vez que recuperara un poco de fuerza, y aire, ya que lo había dejado salir todo.

Ella supo que él no le iba a dar ese tiempo.

-Espera un poco –pidió ella.

Él no la escuchó, y antes de poder repetir su petición, lo sintió dentro de ella. Le había dolido y no sabía si podría acostumbrarse a ello; de todo lo que había pasado eso había sido definitivamente lo peor.

Trató de sobrellevarlo, y el que él no se moviera la ayudaba, pero no bastaba, y al parecer él había podido ver eso, ya que comenzó con una sesión de besos que la distrajo parcialmente, porque no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que él estando dentro de ella, quien comenzó a moverse con una lentitud que podía apreciar que le estaba costando trabajo a él, pero que lo agradeció de sobremanera.

A él le estaba gustando y ella había comenzado a sentirse un poco mejor, le dolía, pero había un momento en el que le gustaba, y sintiéndose ahogada suspiró, sobretodo cuando él estuvo más profundo de donde había estado hasta entonces, y entonces sus movimientos volvieron a ser más bruscos. Lo sentía muy adentro, y escuchaba como él gemía al estarlo. El vaivén de sus cadera aumentó paulatinamente, hasta que ella sintió que la llenó.

Y de pronto ya no estuvieron más unidos, y él, tras eso, se negó a mirarla.

Él se levantó y se giró para darle la privacidad necesaria para arreglarse, suponiendo que con la idea de mirar algo que no se supone que fuera visto. Aunque eso era cuestionablemente absurdo dado lo que acababan de hacer…

Y al levantarse se sintió incomoda. Demasiado húmeda…

-¿Podemos… ir al río? –consulto dubitativa.

Ella se sonrojó y un montón de cosas invadieron su mente. La vulnerabilidad la había poseído por completo. Al no escuchar una respuesta de él, se vio obligada a mirarlo y todos los sentimientos agolpados los abrumaron, pero primó el miedo. Había tenido sexo con Hak, a la intemperie, sin considerar, que había personas esperándolos.

-Sí… -respondió él.

Comenzó a caminar, despejando el camino hacia ese lugar, que no estaba mucho más allá, pero ella tropezó y él reaccionó de manera inmediata yendo hacia ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Hak se volteó hacia otro lugar mientras ella tomaba un baño. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna y el silencio sólo era interrumpido por el sonido del agua.

Algo se había roto entre ellos y Yona sólo sintió deseos de llorar.

.

-No puedo dormir contigo hoy –Yoon le explicó -. Jae-Ha necesita que lo cuide.

Jae-Ha había resultado herido tras una batalla, nada de gravedad, pero mientras más cuidados obtuviera, más pronto sanaría.

Si no dormía con Yoon, siempre era Hak, pero después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, no había cruzado palabras distintas a los monosílabos.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir algo para negarse, simplemente se quedó callada, y lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por su mejilla cuando llegó la hora y él no arribó a la tienda de campaña que supuestamente compartirían.

Nadie hacía comentarios referentes a lo que era evidente que pasaba, y ella sospechaba que Hak tenía la responsabilidad en eso, y se lo agradecía, porque si le hubiesen preguntado directamente, ella no estaba segura acerca de cómo o qué hubiese respondido.

No estaba segura de cuántas horas habían pasado, o si quizás no había sido tanto tiempo, pero escuchó a Hak aproximarse, y ella se quedó quieta, sin mover ni siquiera un musculo.

Él apenas había hecho ruido cuando se acomodó a su lado. Ella comenzó a temblar al tenerlo tan cerca, lo que él había interpretado como frio, porque se acercó a ella, y la cubrió con la manta que le correspondía a él, pero sus temblores no se detuvieron, aun cuando ella había sido cubierta con todo lo que tenían disponible para cubrirse, por lo que él se aproximó más, estando sus cuerpos a una distancia tan ínfima que él en cualquier minuto se daría cuenta de que estaba despierta, porque ella estaba de espalda, y él se había acomodado detrás de ella, adoptando la misma forma, además de haber puesto un brazo en su vientre, y acercar su cabeza a la de ella, besándola en la mejilla.

Y sus lágrimas, y seguramente el sabor salado de estas en sus labios, la delataron…

-¿Estás despierta? –susurró.

Contestó que sí apenas audiblemente, y lo sintió a él hacer el ademán de alejarse.

-No te vayas –pidió.

Él se detuvo, y fue imposible no remembrar las palabras anteriormente dichas, muy parecidas a esas.

-No tengo frio –reveló.

Él no le creyó.

-De verdad no tengo frio –aseguró.

Yona se quitó la manta de encima y lo cubrió a él, no obstante Hak era un hombre tan grande que cubrirlo por completo requirió de algo de esfuerzo, pero consiguió hacerlo.

-Dices que no tienes frio, pero estás temblando –recalcó.

-Porque cada vez que te tengo cerca me pasa lo mismo –confesó -. Porque cada vez que te vas me duele el pecho.

-Princesa… ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber él.

-Te amo, Hak –soltó de pronto.

.

-Tú dices que me amaste desde siempre y que yo no lo veía, pero tengo una objeción al respecto –agregó ella.

-¿Una objeción? –quiso comprobar que no había oído mal.

-Tú estabas dispuesto a nunca decírmelo –manifestó ella -. Además siempre propiciabas encuentros entre Soo-Won y yo…

Ella podía recordar muchas ocasiones en las que Hak la ayudó y fue su cómplice en los intentos infructuosos de llamar la atención de su primo.

-Yo sólo quería verte feliz –explicó -. Tú lo amabas a él, y era lo que correspondía después de todo…

-¿Pensabas quedarte? –murmuró en voz baja -. Si las cosas hubiesen sido como yo lo había planeado…

Hak se tomó un tiempo para darle una respuesta, el cual ella aprovechó para mirarlo y fascinarse con su imagen. Él era demasiado atractivo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? Su rostro, sus ojos, su espalda… ese porte impetuoso. Él era la viva imagen de un guerrero y había sido por su reconocida habilidad que ella todavía tenía su vida. A él le debía todo; además era impresionantemente masculino, característica que antes de verse enfrentada a la dura vida del aire libre y nómada, no hubiese podido apreciar.

-Eso decía… pero no sé si lo hubiese podido en realidad –reconoció -. Imaginarlo no es lo mismo que experimentarlo; creo que es muy fácil hablar desde las especulaciones, pero vivirlo es completamente distinto…

Ella por otro lado, tan pronto como se atrevió a admitir sus sentimientos y que estos no podían ser acallados, no pensó que fuera posible otra cosa distinta que querer estar con él, a pesar de todos los temores que tenía al respecto.

-¿Recuerdas que en el castillo decían que era una princesa tonta y egoísta? –remembró.

Más de alguna vez había escuchado a los empleados del castillo hablar sobre ella, sobre su escasa capacidad intelectual y su muy apreciable egoísmo, y nunca se había defendido, simplemente caminaba de regreso a su habitación y se decía así misma que estaban equivocados, aunque aquello en realidad la entristecía.

Hak abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, no obstante ella todavía no había terminado de hablar, y antes de que él dijera algo, ella prosiguió.

-Creo que tenían razón –confesó.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, aun no pudiendo creer que ella pudiera hacer justamente lo que estaba haciendo, con esa libertad. Podía tocar a Hak cuando ella quisiera, sin excusas, sin tener que luchar contra esa necesidad de estar cerca de él.

-Una vez que me di cuenta de que me gustabas no podía concebir compartirte –desveló -. Y no creo que nunca pueda…

Se había aferrado a su cintura, y por más que se empinó no consiguió abrazar su cuello como quería. Deseaba ver directo a sus ojos desde esa privilegiada distancia que le permitía el saberse correspondida, para luego besarlo, cerrar sus ojos y sentirlo únicamente a él…

-¿Hay algo que quieras, princesa? –consultó con un tono travieso.

-Quiero que te entregues a mí, Hak –demandó.

-¿Y tienes con qué pagar mis servicios? –recordó aquel diálogo mantenido tiempo atrás -. ¿O pagarás con tu cuerpo?

Era una broma que hacía alusión a ese día que le había exigido llevarla con él, pero había sido inevitable recordar que realmente ellos lo habían hecho, y aunque no se arrepentía, las cosas no habían salido perfectas.

-Me han dicho que mi cuerpo carece de atractivo… –le recordó a él.

-Quien dijo eso sólo quería convencerte de que era cierto para mantenerte apartada de las miradas de los demás –dijo Hak -. Para que no te dieras cuenta de eres la más hermosa e increíble de las mujeres.

-¿O sea que era con propósitos egoístas? –inquirió.

Él hizo una pausa para responder, pero en esa ocasión lo hizo de manera directa.

-Una vez que acepté que me gustabas no podía concebir compartirte –recicló sus palabras modificándolas un poco -. Y no creo que nunca pueda…

-No tendrás que hacerlo –aseguró ella.

-Ni tú tampoco… -realzó él -. Eres mía, princesa…

-¿Y tú? ¿eres mío? –dijo excitada.

Ellos no habían estado solos desde esa vez que habían tenido sexo, y en ese momento que lo estaban, había comenzado a sentirse como lo había hecho en esa ocasión. Su sangre se sentía caliente, y los pezones comenzaron a sensibilizarse.

-¿Quieres que lo sea? –bromeó él.

-Te lo ordeno –contestó

Un buen sirviente siempre le hace caso a su maestro… –dijo él -. Sin cuestionar sus órdenes.

Hak la besó, y mientras lo hacía el abrazo se hizo más íntimo. Ella pudo sentir que a él se le había manifestado una erección.

-Si tú quieres… -propuso él -. Podríamos…

Él se frotó contra ella, enardeciéndola.

Si bien era cierto que la penetración no había sido de su completo agrado, la intimidad con él lo había suplido. El sólo compartir eso con él le bastaba para animarse y atreverse nuevamente.

-Si quiero –confesó -. Podemos…

Hak sonrió confiado y ella le hizo un espacio entre sus piernas.

-Esta vez te haré sentir mejor… –prometió él.

Su rostro sonrojado y serio.

A esa promesa proveniente de él, acerca de que todo sería mejor para ella, Yona le creía. A Hak, ella le confiaba todo lo que era, y todo lo que tenía sin dudarlo, y estaba completamente dispuesta a comprobarle que confiaba plenamente en su palabra.

Fin

* * *

 **Gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les haya agradado.**

 **Hasta pronto en algún otro fanfic de este manga/anime :)**

 **(la edicion la hare mejor luego)**


End file.
